This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Bioinformatics Core Highlights The Vermont Genetics Network Bioinformatics Core provides support to researchers at the University of Vermont, VGN Baccalaureate Partner Institutions and regional collaborators. In the past year our focus has gradually shifted toward large research projects and regional collaborations. The major component of research work over the next year will be focused on completion of regional projects funded through our joint NSF grant (NECC) and the VGN supplement. These large scale projects were designed to develop technical expertise within the Bioinformatics Core, to implement a model for regional collaborations and to develop and implement the infrastructure to support such collaborations in the future. The VGN Bioinformatics Core plays a lead role in the regional projects. Bioinformatics Core Activities Research Activities (Excluding Microarray) Grants Submitted (PI or Key Personnel) 2 Large Research Projects 7 Small Research Projects 3 Presentations/Seminars Given 4 New Personnel Hired 2.5 Infrastructure and IT Colleges/Centers Provided IT Support 13 Core Facility Database Entries 237 Science Networks Created 1 Regional Collaborations 5 Microarray Facility - Bioinformatics Support Total Projects 45 Investigators 38 Off-Site Investigators 10 Papers / Presentations 1/1 Project Highlights -established a virtual organization of regional bioinformatics cores - North East Bioinformatics Collaborative -led development and implementation of a shared data center for NECC -tested model workflows with cloud computing to convert capital expenses to operational expenses for analysis needs -developing parallel (next gen.) sequencing support through implementation of a virtual genomics core facility -Lead Bioinformatics Core for regional cyanobacteria metagenomics study -Lead Bioinformatics Core for regional Little Skate genome sequence project Infrastructure Development -Member organizing committee for Little Skate Annotation Jamboree -Member technical committee for NECC regional fiber network project -developed and maintain the website for the National IDeA Funded Core Laboratories (NICL) -Member ABRF web committee -maintain a Regional Core Facilities database -Lead IT for NERLSCD regional core facilities meeting